


Wrath

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Chubby Logic | Logan Sanders, Chubby Remus, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Platonic or Romantic Intrulogical, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Self-Harm, Suicidal Logic | Logan Sanders, Suicidal Thoughts, at the very least not intentionally, but thats mostly just me and logans exaggeration, everybodys just scared for him and he didnt mean to scare them, im leaning towards platonic tho, its just acknowledging what theyve done in canon so the fic equivalent of negativity ig, logan might seem like a little bit of a jerk but i dont think he is, no tag for him yet :(, the blood is visually described but the wounds arent that bad, the other sides are slightly portrayed as unsympathetic, theyre tryin theyre best lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: “Shutup.”The last word was uttered in a growl, Logan’s hands tugging at his new long sleeves in frustration. Patton didn’t hear him, Virgil gave a small glance before looking back over to Roman, and Roman was too invested in his debate with Patton to notice.“I said, shutup.”(In which Logan has an angry breakdown.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> dont skip over the tags lmao

“Shut  _ up.” _

The last word was uttered in a growl, Logan’s hands tugging at his new long sleeves in frustration. Patton didn’t hear him, Virgil gave a small glance before looking back over to Roman, and Roman was too invested in his debate with Patton to notice.

“I said, shut  **_up._ ** ”

He said it louder this time, gaining the attention of the other three. 

“Isn’t that kinda rude, Lo-”

“I don’t  _ fucking _ care,” Logan cut Patton off. The moral side looked taken aback at his use of cursing, but didn’t say anything. Good.

“I think  _ you’ve _ been plenty rude already, haven’t you,  _ Morality? _ ”

He refused to address Patton by his name, the cuff of his button down he was gripping cutting off the blood flow in his wrists. He straightened up, looking around at his friends.

“Do you know stupid you all sound?”

“Wow, teach-”

“Nope. None of you are allowed to say anything. I have been trying to help you for the past  _ hour, _ but yet you all still refuse to listen. This problem would have been solved ages ago if you had just let me talk. You hate that, though. You hate  _ me. _ ”

Roman and Patton looked as if they were trying to hold back from saying something back. Logan let go of his cuff, shifting his hand so his nails could dig against his wrist. Little pricks of blood made their way out of his skin, but he didn’t dare stop.

“You all have made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me. You ignore me, interrupt me, ridicule my perfectly valid advice, villainize me for simple mistakes that I immediately fix, ignore my obvious mental health issues while you make a big deal out of each other’s slight concerns, and you,” he shot a look at Patton, “don’t respect my boundaries.”

“We-”

Patton cut himself off this time, anxiously tugging at the sleeve of his hoodie hanging down over his chest. He hadn’t deserved that gift, Logan decided.

“Maybe you’re all right. Maybe I’m not important. Virgil may be a key component of Thomas, but are you really going to pretend that  _ Anxiety _ is more important than  _ Logic?!?” _

He looked around, letting the thought sink into their minds. The guilt was showing on their faces, he could tell that they felt bad, once Logan finally had the balls to call them out on it.

“Or maybe I’m just not important to you. I’m annoying, stupid, intrusive, boring, the list and insults go on, and I’m not good enough for  _ any _ of you. I have tried harder. I have done  _ everything _ I can to make you all listen, to make you all care, to show that I know  _ full well _ how much feelings affect me in the best way that someone like me can. But you don’t  _ want _ that. You don’t want anybody harder to deal with than  _ Anxiety, _ you don’t want someone as useless and incompetent at I am because you refuse to make an effort to understand  _ me, _ how  _ I  _ work, how  _ I _ feel things, because  _ I’m _ the problem!”

His voice was getting louder, bloody half circles drying as he shoved his finger into his chest, pointing to himself. He could feel salty tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, not making an effort to ignore them anymore.

“And look where that got us!!! Thomas is  _ miserable _ because  _ Anxiety  _ has him staying up to ungodly hours of the night,  _ Morality  _ has him giving up his free time when his friends are mildly inconvenienced, and  _ Creativity  _ has him  _ destroying _ his mental health over his self worth! I could  _ help _ if you all would fucking  _ let me!!! _ Virgil’s scared for Thomas’s mental health, for Roman’s mental health, for Patton’s mental health because somehow Patton destroying Thomas’s life hurts  _ him, _ while I’m left here to figure this out on my  _ own, _ while knowing the people who I care about  _ hate me!!!” _

It was a scream at this point, the words beginning to scratch at his throat as tears really began to fall. 

“And maybe I’m **_not_** good enough!! Maybe I’m not **_logical_** enough!! Because what kind of _Logic_ does something like **_this!?!?”_**

Logan yanked up his sleeve, tearing bandages off of numerous cut marks, sweat hitting them as their dried blood glittered underneath the light. Patton made a move to approach him, but Logan let out a sound between a hiss and a scream which scared him away well enough.

“Maybe I am  **_defective!!_ ** I’m not GOOD enough for you, I’m not good enough for THOMAS!!! I’m USELESS, I’m-”

He cut himself off by biting down hard on his right arm, teeth breaking the skin until blood leaked out. He yanked up his other sleeve, using his nails to dig past the skin on his left arm, leaving four long, thin streaks of blood.

“Logan,  _ stop. _ ”

Virgil moved forward, worry and fear showing behind his eyes. Logan just missed hitting him, using a swatting motion to get him away.

“Logan, please, we can help-”

_ “DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!?!”  _ Logan’s death glare darted to Roman.

He inhaled sharply, face softening to worry as he saw the looks of fear on his friend’s faces. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I have no desire to hurt any of you. You are still my friends, so the only person I will be hurting is myself.

“I’m just… so tired. So fucking tired of being ignored, and maybe you all are right. Maybe I deserve this. The blood, the pain, the absolute misery. Maybe I need to shut up, maybe I need to never say a single irritating, useless fact ever again. Maybe I need to  _ hurt _ myself. Maybe I need to let Thomas make the decision to get rid of me. Maybe I deserve  _ all _ of this! Maybe you guys should  _ hate _ me,  _ despise _ me, never give a single shit about what I say! Maybe I should fucking  _ die, _ let you use me as an outlet for your anger, each of you using your own method of torture! Maybe I shouldn’t hate any of you, just hate myself for being such a  _ useless _ piece of  **_shit!!!”_ **

He was sobbing now. Hard, painful sobs wracking his body as what he believed the ultimate feeling of misery must be. He pulled his glasses shakily off his face with his right hand, using both hands to keep them steady.

“Well… if I’m not gonna be Logic anymore, guess I won’t need  **_these._ ** ”

He snapped them in half, ice lacing his voice. He dropped them to the floor, reveling in the  _ crack _ that came as he shattered them with his foot.

“Lo…” Patton’s voice was quiet and scared, terrified for his friend.

“I wanna die,” Logan muttered, voice wobbly and throat hurting. He took his tie in his hand tentatively before getting a firmer grip on it. 

“I wanna **_DIE!”_** he screamed, ripping the tie from his neck. The back of his neck hurt from the force, his hands hurt from the grip, his arms hurt from the cuts and biting and scratching, his chest hurt from the crying, his _head_ hurt from the crying, his legs hurt from more cuts, his throat hurt from screaming, his mind hurt _so much_ from his stupid, stupid emotions.

He was hurting. All the time.

“Wait, wait, Logan, no, don’t leave-”

He sunk out before Virgil could finish his sentence, setting off through the corridors quickly. Surely there would be something in the Imagination, maybe a tall building, a deep lake, a ravenous monster-

He was stopped in his tracks in the Dark Side’s living room by a strong arm, the world too blurry for him to make out obstacles in his path without his glasses. The arms- which he recognized as Remus’s due to the soft amount of fat on them- tightened around his middle as he struggled to get free, mostly just succeeding in sinking into the Dark Side’s warmth.

“Re- let- Re-”

He wasn’t able to voice much more than that due to the state of his throat. He gave up, letting himself go limp in Remus’s arms as he continued sobbing, the pain in his throat reignited with every one. He barely registered being picked up and carried through the halls, processing nothing but Remus, knowing nothing but  _ hold on, hold on. _

He was dropped onto something soft, sobs receding into whimpers. His eyes were shut, it wasn’t like there was really any point in opening them without his glasses. He felt a pang in his heart at the memory of his ripped tie falling to the floor, the blurry figure of his shattered glasses already on the ground. A new round of painful sobs wracked his body at the thought.

Warm hands surrounded his body in a thick blanket, Remus wrapping it around both of them. Logan had nearly forgotten what physical contact was like, the warmth and the burning bleeding comfort into him. Remus’s arms squished around his soft belly, holding him close and tight.

He was still angry. At himself, at the others, even at Remus. But he couldn’t bring himself to give an ounce of care as he sunk into the much needed hug.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!!


End file.
